La mesa de regalos
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: NaLu Week. Día 6: Refulgencia. Día 7: Futuro. —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré con quién se casará mamá./Te propongo un trato, ¿te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?
1. La mesa de regalos

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: Fairy Tail festeja a una de sus miembros más queridas… Lástima que Lucy lo considere una estúpida idea.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**O**

**O**

**O**

La bella decoración que había en el gremio la dejó sin palabras.

Definitivamente sus amigos se habían esforzado por hacer la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia, y vaya que lo estaban consiguiendo.

Listones y manteles hábilmente acomodados por todo el lugar, Lissana se aseguraba con gran responsabilidad y firmeza que todo estuviera en orden detrás de la barra y Canna supervisaba personalmente las bebidas que se ingerirían mientra embullía un barril de cerveza.

Cada uno de ellos estaba tan emocionado y metido en su papel de ayudar que increíblemente apenas había destrozos por el sitio. Lucy se sintió en la terrible necesidad de cerrar su boca antes de estropear el ambiente. No podía evitar sentirse un poco molesta de que no la tomaran en cuenta, por más que ella les había insistido que no era necesario que la festejaran, Natsu hizo hasta lo imposible por convencerla de que valía la pena.

—No todos los días cumples años, ¿verdad? — Le había dicho Erza, mientras supervisaba con mano de hierro que acomodaran sin ningún rasgo el enorme pastel de fresa. Gajeel sufrió un puño directo cuándo un poco de glass fue a dar a su ropa.

Se les veía a todos tan entusiasmados pensando en como celebrar la ocasión que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Incluso Mira, junto al resto del gremio había preparado un discurso para celebrarla a ella, su compañera más reciente entre tantos magos, pero que había pasado por tantas aventuras junto a ellos que la consideraban un miembro más de la familia.

Lucy suspiró. Todo era tan… Tonto. Ella no necesitaba que la festejaran.

Pero, en fin. Si ellos estaban contentos, ¿qué más daba dejarlos disfrutar?

Por la tarde, cuándo estuvieron listos el gremio entero se reunió a su alrededor. Un poco nerviosa les regaló una sonrisa, mientras frotaba con delicadeza su vientre para calmar las ansias. Lucy miró con detenimiento a Natsu, incapaz de creer lo necio que es su mejor amigo al hacer todo eso por ella… Estaban tan ilusionados y ella… ¡Por Mavis que aún no podía creer que fueran a festejarla de esa manera!

Aunque hubo risas nerviosas y lágrimas traicioneras. Mira empezó su discurso, tratando de contener la emoción de su voz. —Por este valioso miembro, que ha resistido hasta el día de hoy. Su fortaleza y valor para soportar la adversidad nos resulta admirable… Ha soportado con gran orgullo y dignidad las peleas de Natsu, los desnudos de Gray y los arranques de Erza, así que nos sentimos honrados de festejar un año más con nosotros a nuestra querida…

— ¡Vamos, sopla las velas!

—Natsu, es solo una mesa…

Las botellas se estrellaron, convirtiéndose en el ritmo y melodía del canto que festejaron sus compañeros al unisóno: — ¡Sí, por nuestra mesa!

El mueble crujió de felicidad. Porque, haber cumplido un año completo en el gremio de Fairy Tail sin estar ya en miles de pedazos era algo que la enorgullecía.

Las cervezas chocaron y los destrozos comenzaron.

Quizás, si llegaba a sobrevivir esa noche de desenfreno y destrucción, Natsu y Lucy la recordaran como parte del bello momento en que su futuro hijo tuvo lugar a ser concebido.

Ese sería su mejor regalo… Claro, además de la pintura y el barniz de excelente calidad que le regalaron.

**N/Kou:** ¿Llegaste aquí? Te felicito… No sé como rayos nació esta idea, pero cuándo vi el tema de la NaLu Week como "regalo" no pude evitar pensar "que aburrido que todos escriban sobre un cumpleaños de Natsu o Lucy" y he aquí el resultado xD Si alguien de aquí sabe que le debo algo en otro fandom, tiene el derecho a asesinarme, si no, olvida lo que acabas de leer.

¡Feliz NaLu Week y fanservice a todos!

**Edit 23/11/14: **Wow, juro que no me había dado cuenta de la cantidad de dedazos que tienen los siguiente capítulos xD Estaré editando muchas viejas historias, pero para llevar un orden correcto de que he modificado y que no tendré que borrar y re-subir capítulos, lamento la molestia :3


	2. Vulnerable

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: NaLu Week. Día 2: Vulnerable. ****Después de festejar a la mesa, Natsu sufre las consecuencias. ¿De verdad era un antojo de embarazada romper ventanas a la media noche?/Edit.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Día 2: Vulnerable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Natsu! —Bramó la chica rubia con evidente molestia.

Últimamente Lucy estaba muy sensible por todo.

Aunque, en realidad no la culpaba, tanto. Solo un poco, quizás por el hecho de nacer mujer, tener hormonas alocadas, un cuerpo sexy y ser alguien que podía aguantarlo lo suficiente como para llegar a enamorarlo. Solo un poco la culpaba Natsu.

Unos meses atrás, después de haber bebido como locos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la mesa. _Bendita mesa, ojalá cumpliera muchos más._ Y haber encargado por accidente un nieto para Igneel (no planeado, pero seguramente muy bien hecho) la rubia estaba de tan mal humor que no se soportaba ni a sí misma.

Desde que supieron que estaba embarazada, Lucy había aprovechado cada momento y establecido las reglas y el orden sangriento de una tiranía perfecta dónde ella mandaba y el gremio entero (sobre todo Mira y Erza) le obligaban a él cumplirlo.

Las chicas le habían hablado sobre los cambios de humor de las embarazadas, incluso que según las etapas correspondientes podría sentirse cansada, sufrir mareos e inexplicables antojos de comidas con mezclas raras.

Y aunque él se había preparado mentalmente para aquello, los malestares nunca ocurrieron. Incluso los antojos, Lucy podía comer comida normal sin vomitarla y sin hacerle a él salir por ello en las madrugadas. Incluso perfeccionó mucho sus habilidades de rapidez y discreción cuando comenzó a arrebatarle su sabrosa comida en fuego. Al menos había mejorado sus gustos.

Todo estaba casi perfecto, excepto por un pequeño problema bastante peculiar: el ánimo de Lucy.

No es que ella no fuera ya una rarita que cambiaba de opinión sólo por qué sí, pero a veces era preocupante. Preocupante y peligroso. La maga había estado inexplicablemente activa, animada y con ganas de molestar. Les hacía bromas a los del gremio con el respaldo y protección de las magas clase S, aunque ellas también fueran sus víctimas. Pero, sobre todo, la peor parte la llevaba él…

Aún recordaba un pequeño desvarío reciente, protagonizado por ambos con un poco de hielo picado en forma de estrella. Hecho por Gray, con agua de Juvia y lanzado a las tres de la mañana por las ventanas de sus peores enemigos. No sabía que Lucy tenía una lista negra tan grande, o que él fuera uno de los agredidos, así que lo tuvo a altas horas de la noche rompiendo ventanas solo para correr con ella en brazos mientras escapaban de los guardias.

Divertida noche, tenía que admitir.

Y Natsu no sabía porque, pero tenía la leve sospecha de que eso sólo fue algo tramado para joderlo a él.

Pero Mira había apoyado a la rubia diciendo que a las embarazadas se les antoja de pronto hacer cosas así de extrañas y aunque lo dudó no tuvo oportunidad de reprocharlo porque la albina lo convenció de inmediato con una sonrisa siniestra y un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Natsu! —Llamó la rubia su atención, sacándolo del trance. Hablando de los demonios… Ahora mismo estaban en una misión en medio del bosque buscando flores que combinaran con su cabello. — ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí. —Asintió sin ánimo, realmente sin entender lo que hacían, acababa de llegar de un viaje en tren de dos días solo porque a ella se le ocurrió que quería comer una rara especie de pescado de la que Happy le habló. Uno de los pocos antojos culinarios que le habían dado. — ¿Qué pasa, Luce?

—Bueno, yo… —Balbuceó. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Natsu hizo una mueca de desagrado, si no supiera cómo se las gastaba ahora la rubia, quizás podría parecerle adorable en vez de provocarle miedo. —Yo quería…

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó, sospechando algo extraño. Era imposible que estuviera dudando si pedirlo cuándo había estado ordenándolo sin parar desde que tenía a aquellos dos demonios del averno de su lado.

— ¿Podrías cargarme? —Mencionó nerviosa…

—Claro. —Aceptó extrañado. ¿Así, tan simple? Eso lo podía hacer.

— ¿Y aun así caminar sobre la superficie de un tren en movimiento? —Preguntó con calma, sus ojos brillando de forma peligrosa. —Es que se me antoja sentir el viento fresco en el rostro, pero adentro de uno no se siente con tan fuerza, y…

Él la miró sin creerlo. — ¡¿Estás loca!?

Lucy le sonrió con dulzura antes de asestarle un golpe en la entrepierna y tomarlo de su bufanda. — ¡Escúchame imbécil! ¿Acaso no puedes dejar de pensar un momento en ti? ¡Yo no pedí esto, recuerda que es tu hijo quien lo necesita!

—Luce…

— ¡Ahora mueve el trasero y llévame sobre el tren, que después quiero que pelees contra Erza sin usar magia!

Natsu la miró con terror. Adoraba a Lucy, pero su… ¿Amiga? Estaba embarazada de él, casi podría jurar que él la vio comerse al niño, o algo así. ¿Novia? No se lo había pedido… ¡Lo importante es que ella era una completa dictadora!

¿Antojos de embarazada?

¡Por Igneel!

¡Él juraba que Lucy sólo buscaba venganza! Con pesar y dolor en su entrepierna se levantó, dispuesto a tomarla entre sus brazos. Si había decidido que ambos fueran a morir de esa forma, no podía impedirlo. Era vulnerable ante su novia.

**N/Kou: Perdón la tardanza, no pasará de este 7 de Dic para terminar e.e**


	3. Listones

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: **Nashi sólo quería tener un hermanito/—¿Donde está?/—¿Dónde está qué?/—La semilla...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Cuando las puertas del gremio fueron abiertas de un solemne portazo, la rubia sentada tranquilamente sobre la barra apenas alzó su mirada hacia él.

En un tranquilo día de verano Gray Fullbuster llegaba con paso relajado, sin intenciones de buscar pelea y quizás hasta colocarse a la derecha de su compañera de equipo para poder platicar un poco. —Hola Lucy— Saludó con tranquilidad. Extraña tranquilidad. La vida de Fairy Tail se había vuelto bastante salvaje desde que el dúo de magos habían tenido a su pequeña hija, hace ya algunos años.

—Hola Gray. —Gesticuló la rubia. Probaba de su jugo sin interés, claramente aburrida.

Ante el poco interés que su amiga parecía tener por una charla amena se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar. Miró alrededor del gremio, encontrándolo casi vacío y una sensación curiosa le causo alerta ante la inquietante calma. Al parecer ese día sería algo normal. Al menos eso creyó hasta que vio un extraño bulto de hilos rojos colgando del techo que gruñía en la lejanía. —Espera… ¿Ese de allá no es Natsu amarrado con listones?

La rubia ladeó el rostro con serenidad y asintió. —Sí.

—Oh.

Gray tuvo la nobleza de no agregar nada más, presentía que sí lo hacía se vería involucrado en algo de lo cuál no saldría con vida, alejarse era lo mejor por ahora.

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, Lu-chan…—Saludó la maga de escritura sólida, acabando de entrar. Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa de camaradería antes de que la rubia siguiera en lo suyo, muy entretenida en menear el popote de un vaso con hilos y sin líquido. — ¿No está todo muy silencioso por aquí? —Preguntó curiosa la maga de escritura solida al ver cuánta paz reinaba en el lugar. La maga celestial señaló pronto al fondo. Levy fijó su vista al sitio y por fin encontró algo raro en el gremio. — ¿Esos no son Gray y Natsu colgando del techo?<p>

Ella asintió y Levy se sentó a su lado, cambiando el tema con velocidad. Era sabia al suponer que no era buena idea preguntar más.

—Oh… Lucy, Levy, buen día las dos.

—Buenos días Erza —Contestaron al unísono.

Un extraño presentimiento invadió el cuerpo de la Scarlet. Decidida a afrontar lo que sea, y averiguar el por qué de la indiferencia de sus compañeras se dedicó a detallar cada mínimo rincón que pudiera ser sospechoso. La pelirroja miró al fondo del gremio dónde una extraña masa de listones rojos se movía con insistencia. — ¿Qué hacen ahí…?

—No preguntes.

Erza no estuvo conforme con su respuesta, pero lo aceptó. Si Lucy le había advertido de esa manera, lo mejor sería hacerle caso. La maga de armadura tomó también un lugar en la barra junto a las chicas mientras a lo lejos veía a Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y su propio esposo, Jerall, enredarse más y más en ese mar de hilos rojos y cuerpos luchando por salir…

* * *

><p>Una preciosa infante de cabello rosa reptó por la silla de la esquina izquierda, algo alejada de las chicas y suspiró con fastidio, mientras Mirajane le dedicaba una dulce mirada. — ¿Cómo va todo, pequeña?<p>

—Aún nada. —Reclamó con pesar. —Hemos tratado de hacer todo, e incluso le prometí a Natsu no traer monos salvajes bebés a mi cuarto…—Bufó desesperada. — ¡No sé como quitársela para dársela a mamá!

— ¿Ninguno ha querido hablar? —Cuestionó la mesera, intentando no soltar carcajadas ante tan extraña situación. — ¿Qué me dices de tus tíos?

—Hice lo que me dijiste tía Mira, los capturé junto a papá pero siguen sin querer decirnos algo… ¡Incluso Ultear dice que ya quiere renunciar!

—Vamos, tranquilízate. Ve y haz un último esfuerzo, estoy segura que lo conseguirán.

—De acuerdo. —Murmuró con pocos ánimos. La niña se bajó de un salto de la silla y se encaminó a dónde la esperaban la enredadera humana y unos cuántos niños de diferentes edades que los custodiaban.

Lucy siguió discretamente con la mirada a su hija y sonrió. — ¿Aún no puedes decirnos? —Declamó

la pelirroja, confundida con la situación. Ella negó suavemente.

—Es peligroso que lo platiquemos, podríamos terminar involucradas.

Levy, Erza e incluso Juvia que había entrado hace unos momentos quedaron desconcertadas, aumentando su curiosidad en el misterio que tenía a sus parejas enredados en listones, colgando del techo.

Una sombra amarilla pasó veloz entre ellas y se colocó en las piernas de Lucy, mientras balanceaba sus piernitas y hacía un adorable puchero. De inmediato la maga la rodeó con sus brazos y acarició su cabello con ternura. — ¿Qué sucede amor? ¿No estabas con tus amigos?

—Papá es un idiota. —Masculló molesta. —Cayó de inmediato en la trampa. Sólo le dije que si podría peinarme con los listones y él hizo el resto. No esperaba que…

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de nuevo, violentas esta vez, interrumpiendo a la niña. Los gemelos dragones de Sabertooth llegaban de visita. —Lamento la entrada, mis disculpas más sinceras, Fairy Tail.

— ¡Oh, vamos Rogue! ¡Natsu-san lo hace todo el tiempo, no hay porque disculparse! —El pelinegro lo miró con rabia, incapaz de creer que fuera tan imbécil pero de inmediato dejó los modales de su compañero idiota a un lado para observar como un grupo reducido de críos mantenían cautivos a los magos del gremio.

La niña de ojos jade sonrió, cuándo vio que Sting la miraba con detenimiento, sin saber que ahora formaba parte de su maligno plan. —Sting-san…—Balbuceó dulce la chica, mientras su madre se encogía en su sitio de risa mal disimulada.

— ¡Vaya, cuánto has crecido mocosa! ¡Te pareces a tu padre!

Gruño por lo bajo ante sus palabras. — ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

—No—Respondió de inmediato su compañero.

—Cállate Rogue.

—No lo entiendes, es una tram…

— ¿Podría colocarme en el cabello estos listones?

* * *

><p>—No sabemos nada. —Masculló por milésima vez el dragon slayer, luchando en vano contra los listones. — ¡Maldita sea, Nashi Dragneel Heartphilia, bájame en este mismo instante!<p>

—Uy, dijo tu nombre completo…—Provocó la pelinegra, menor que ella por un año. La mayor miró desafiante a los ojos de su rival pelinegra y luego encaró a su padre con soberbia, para demostrar su superioridad.

— ¡Obligáme!

Natsu miró los ojos enardecidos de su única hija. Para tener apenas siete años, era demasiado fuerte y astuta. Además de tener a Mira de su lado… ¿Cómo diablos fue engañado por su primogénita de esta manera? Cayó directo en la trampa. ¿Desde cuándo esa chiquilla malcriada que parecía odiarlo con toda su alma le pedía de favor que la peinara?

Había sido iluso, pensó que haría las paces con ella y dejaría de celar tanto a Lucy, que por fin le permitiría acercarse, pero… — ¡Ultear Fullbuster Loxar! Suéltame o si no… —Amenazó Gray, fulminante, tratando en vano de no parecer el indefenso cabreado que era en este momento. Su hija solo le reto con la mirada y sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué me harás?

—Tsk.

—Niños, si nos explicaran porque nos mantienen aquí…—Intentó negociar Jerall.

— ¡Jodidos mocosos, cuando te atrape Redfoox ni tu madre podrá salvarte!

—Si te atreves a hacerme algo eres tú a quién va a asesinar, papá.

Bien, era oficial, habían perdido contra sus hijos.

Un chico joven, de cabello azul y ojos marrones les miró tranquilo, intentando conversar. A pesar de ser el más pequeño de todos los reunidos, también era el que más educación y sabiduría poseía en las artes de la diplomacia. —Papá, tíos, para soltarlos es muy sencillo, sólo tienen que decirnos la verdad. —Todos le miraron con atención. — ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Dónde está qué? —Preguntó el mago de fuego.

—_La semilla_

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, hasta que Sting se echó a reír con fuerzas. Rogue lo codeó, más asombrado porque diera con la respuesta exacta gracias a su capacidad de mal pensar que por intelecto. — ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Era eso lo que buscaban? —Él resto le miró sin entender. —Lo que ellos quieren es…—Se acercó, como pudo, y les susurró al oído. Natsu sonrió con ganas.

—Oh, con qué era eso, ahora sí puedo soltarme…—Las llamas rodearon su cuerpo y quemó todos los listones rojos que se extendían atrapándolos a todos, los demás se quejaron del fuego recibido y de que si era capaz de soltarse por qué no lo había hecho hasta ahora, pero no le importaba. Su hija se las iba a pagar.

Ambos Dragneel prendieron fuego en sus puños. — ¡Estoy encendido!

Lucy miraba entretenida la escena, hasta que vio a Natsu liberarse y a su hija comenzando a atacar. En la lejanía puedo verla subirse a los hombros de Natsu para golpearlo y gritarle la misma inocente pregunta: — ¡¿Dónde está la semilla!?

Suspiró. — ¿Y bien…?

—Supongo que se los puedo explicar. Desvió la cabeza a un lado para esquivar un rugido del dragón. Erza la miro y regresó con su espada un bola gigante de hielo. —Bueno sucede que a los niños se les ha metido la idea de que los chicos tienen "la semilla" con la que nacen los bebés, así que quieren quitárselas para tener un hermano.

—Pobre tontos…—Balbuceó Cana, bebiéndose un barril.

—Eso es tierno…—Gimoteó Levy, a su lado Erza balbuceaba cosas sin control, completamente roja.

Una columna cayó cerca, al igual que unas cuantas mesas voladoras. La rubia la miró. —Sí que lo es… Ahora huyamos de aquí…

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, y arrastraron a Wendy que iba entrando.

* * *

><p><strong>NKou:** En mi imaginación quedaba mejor (?) Y solo era Nashi atormentadolos a todos…

**Neko Heartgneel:** Lo shé, lo siento. Estuve resfriada pero los tres drabbles que faltan estarán a más tardar el 7 de diciembre. Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este también te guste :3


	4. Promesa

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary: **Nashi sólo quería tener un hermanito/—¿Donde está?/—¿Dónde está qué?/—La semilla...

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**O**

**O**

**O**

— ¿A dónde vas? —Un deliberado y enronquecido murmuro la detuvo antes de escabullirse por la puerta.

Lucy bufó algo irritada, antes de darse la media vuelta y encarar a esos bellos ojos verde jade brillando con peligrosa intensidad. Bien, empezaban con la rutina diaria, debió suponer que no le dejarían escapar. — ¿Por qué, me veo mal? —Preguntó la rubia con falsa tristeza.

Su contra ataque más espectacular. Sonrió con autosuficiencia cuándo un tierno y adorable rubor se extendió por todo el rostro de su acompañante, negando inmediatamente con gestos exagerados y balbuceos. A pesar de lo molestos que eran, no podía negar que le entretenía ver hasta qué punto podían soportar. — ¡No es eso! —Exclamó con agitación, completamente alarmada. —Te ves realmente hermosa, pero…

Río divertida por sus reacciones. Por Mavis, hace años que creía haber superado la etapa del control hogareño, cuándo todo aquello que vestía debía ser supervisado y aprobado por Natsu.

Nunca le hizo caso a él, y no iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

"Estúpidos celos de dragón"

Aunque debía admitir que el hecho de ser celada todavía, era algo que la hacía sentir especial. —Siempre me he vestido así, no veo porque te molesta.

—Lo sé, pero esa falda es tan corta, y ese escote…

—Nashi. —Llamó su atención, escuchando como su pequeña paranoica gruñía de indignación e intentó no reírse de los celos absurdos que manifestaba su primogénita. —Soy tu madre y puedo vestirme de la forma que yo quiera.

—Pero eres una mujer preciosa y… ¡Papá! —Masculló furiosa, cuándo descubrió que Natsu la miraba de pies a cabeza sin ningún descaro. — ¡Maldito pervertido, deja de mirarla! —Colocó a Lucy tras su espalda, para resguardarla de las insanas intenciones que ese hombre tenía con su madre.

— ¡Es mi esposa! —Reclamó el mayor, prendiendo su puños en fuego y dispuesto a iniciar una batalla campal por su Luce, de ser necesario. Era su mujer y nadie, ni siquiera su hija tenía más derecho que él, mucho menos después de haber renunciado a quejarse por su vestimenta, en aras de su propio bienestar sexual.

— ¡Y es mi madre! —Objetó la Dragneel, preparada para pelear.

— ¡Y yo tu padre! —Demandó.

— ¡Yo nacía de ella! —Bramó rabiosa.

— ¿Ah, si…? ¡Pues yo te metí en…!

—Basta los dos. —Los detuvo Lucy, apenada por las palabras de su estúpido esposo. Con todas sus fuerzas se aferró a su hija para detenerla, abrazándola por la espalda y acariciando su cabello, causando que la de cabello rosa se sonrojara.

Y como digna hija celosa, fan número uno de su madre y dragona territorial con su padre, no resistió demasiado antes de darse media vuelta y abalanzarse sobre los cómodos montes suaves de su Luce y acoplarse en ellos. —Mamá me quiere más a mí…

— ¡Ey, suelta eso que son míos!

— ¡Natsu!

Nashi lo retó. — ¡Prueba eso, si es que puedes!

Y la pelea diaria comenzó otra vez.

Media hora después de haber causado todo el desastre Natsu se apareció, arrastrándose por el suelo vilmente derrotado por su propia sangre y tomándola del tobillo. —Luce, tienes que prometérmelo…—Exclamó, en medio de una sonrisa apagada y su tono de voz más serio de lo habitual. Lucy se preocupó, un poco. —Si… Si yo muero, prométeme que no serás de nuestra hija jamás…

— ¿Qué clase de promesa es esa…?

— ¿¡Qué le haces a mamá!?

Y ella que se había preocupado…

Así fue la última vez que le vio en ese día, obteniendo su merecido de la hija del matrimonio Dragneel. Bah, Lucy sabía que a Natsu le gustaba retarla… — ¡Luce, sálvame!

Eso le gustaba creer.

* * *

><p><strong>NKou:** Perdón la enorme tardanza, esto tenía que estar desde el viernes xD Perdí el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo, no quedó tan mal (?)

Y, cómo mi capricho es que esto termine en un siete, en unas doce o catorce horas subiré doble, los últimos drabbles ;D Mil gracias los favoritos, y follows, si quieren comentar algo, recuerden que no muerdo :D

**Flor Carmesi:** Me halagas mucho, a tu pedido tres de un golpe a lo largo del día xD Espero que te gusten :D


	5. Atreverse

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Ranking**: K+

**Sumary:** —Papá, nos vamos a casar… ¿No piensas decir nada?/—Créeme, ella puede cuidarse sola. Eres tú quién me preocupa…

**Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de creación le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**O**

**O**

**O**

Aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo parezca, Natsu era muy celoso con su hija. Sí, normalmente peleaban la mayor parte del tiempo por ver a quién quería más su Lucy, pero aun así la mocosa era su hija y no podía evitar el quererla.

¡Vamos, que la había sufrido!

Su linda esposa (que ella no lo oiga decir lo contrario) le hizo pasar crueles noches en vela durante nueve meses por cumplir caprichos inimaginables, que hasta la fecha no tenía la capacidad de poder recordar con claridad. Gracias a Mavis.

Nashi le había costado, y mucho. Era su tesoro, el fruto del amor que lo unía a su esposa y su contrincante favorito a la hora de una buena pelea; y a pesar de que nunca logró quitarle "la semilla" para un hermano, eso no la desanimó y siguió peleándole a Lucy cada mañana. — ¡Papá! ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí…—No era verdad. No podía mirar la escena frente a sus ojos sin voltear el estómago.

Por varios años pensó que estaría a salvo de ese momento de la vida en el que tarde o temprano ella formaría su vida con otro hombre (eso si el susodicho sobrevivía), en otro lugar (no sin antes encerrarla en su habitación) y finalmente le abandonaría (ni en sus sueños lo permitiría).

Pero el hecho de que su dragona fuera tan despistada como él y espantara a los pretendientes sin darse cuenta en las frecuentes demostraciones que hacían de su monstruosa fuerza (una de las razones secretas para aceptar pelear a cada rato con ella) le hicieron confiarse, y ahora era tarde, muy tarde. —Natsu, ¿no vas a decir nada? —Le cuestionó su mujer. Al ver sus ojos dulces de color chocolate no tenía más pensamiento que tomar su mano y arrastrar a su hija y a su esposa lejos de la habitación. Lucy también estaba triste, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar la verdad.

—Papá, nos vamos a casar… ¿No piensas decir nada?

Sí, muchas cosas que decir. Pero nada salió de su boca.

Quisiera preguntarle por qué los dejaba, porque hacía que su madre se sintiera sola, si realmente lo odiaba tanto como para irse con un perfecto extraño… Que era precisamente el responsable y sereno Siegrain, hijo de Erza y Jerall, además de alumno de Lucy en las artes literarias, pero eso no venía al caso, lo que importaba es que él no la conocía. No como él…— ¿De verdad están seguros de esto? Intervino Lucy por él. —No es que no confíe en ustedes, pero apenas ayer se hicieron novios y tú le soltaste un puñetazo cuándo te lo pidió…

—Papá y tú me tuvieron a los diecisiete y se casaron cuándo yo tenía cinco años…—La rubia no supo que decir ante eso. —Además, nos conocemos de toda la vida y la tía Erza ya habló con papá.

—Amenazó, querrás decir. —Replicó el hombre mayor.

—Bueno, el punto es que ya lo decidimos y queremos su bendición.

Natsu miró al frente, fijando sus ojos jade en los marrones asustadizos del joven con seriedad. — ¿Y tú, no piensas decir nada?

—Señor Natsu, yo…

—Quiero que lo digas. —Interrumpió, mientras se levantaba con brusquedad. Siegrain le miraba nervioso mientras él lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo encaraba con tanta agresividad. Nashi estuvo por detenerle pero su madre negó. — ¡Anda, atrévete a pedirme la mano de mi hija! —Hizo un poco más de presión y le susurró al oído. —Te lo agradecería. —El de cabello azul lo miró sorprendido.

— ¿No va a rechazarme?

—Créeme, ella puede cuidarse sola. Eres tú quién me preocupa…

Lo soltó, y le sonrió de lado. Nashi lo miró conmovida. —Solo quiero que tengas el valor. Pero dilo ya, que me estoy arrepintiendo.

El joven tomó confianza y se acomodó derecho, mirándolo con la misma intensidad con la que él estaba esperando del hombre para su niña

Bueno, si su hija era quién lo pedía le tocaba resignarse.

De algún modo, el hijo de Erza le recordaba en su forma de ser a la rubia, y por supuesto que su hija era una copia exacta de él, quizás, solo quizás, estaba haciendo la mejor elección y ellos podrían construir un matrimonio tan sólido como él de ellos. —Señor y señora Dragneel… ¿Me harían el honor de concederme la mano de su hermosa hija?

— ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Nashi abrazó a ambos hombres, llorando de felicidad. Lucy se unió a ellos, dándole disimuladas palmadas en la espalda al padre de la novia, intentando junto a él no soltarse a llorar. Natsu los miró a ambos, descubriendo recuerdos hermosos de su Luce y él cuándo eran amigos. Cuándo los miraba no podía evitar imaginarse a él y a Lucy, sonriendo antes de una misión.

Aunque esa noche tuviera la sensación de pérdida, sabía que pronto se recuperarían. No solo habían ganado un hijo, sino que pronto sería pariente de Erza… No estaba seguro de sentir terror o pavor, pero sin duda serían una gran familia.

* * *

><p><strong>NKou:** ¡Perdí también la mitad del capítulo 6! xD Ah, pero esto se publica hoy así que regreso en unas horas a completarlo, y subir la segunda parte de "Lucy está gorda" :D


	6. Refulgencia, Futuro

**Título:** La mesa de regalos

**Sumary:** —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré con quién se case mamá./Te propongo un trato, ¿te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?

**Advertencias:** Historia basada en un one-short/OoC/Universo Alterno.

**Pareja:** NaLu

**Disclamer:** FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Dibujante frustrado de Hentai.

**o**

**o**

**o**

El gremio estaba mejor decorado que nunca. Listones rojos en el techo, mesas bien pulidas de color caoba y estrellas de hielo resistentes al calor iluminaban bajo la luz nocturna a través de las ventanas.

Todo era tan familiar. Una sensación nostálgica la invadió por completo, pues sus amigos habían usado las mismas clases de flores que adornaron esas dos fechas tan importantes de su vida. Eso, y detalles que a lo largo de los años les había comentado y que formaban parte de sus grandes momentos de felicidad. En menos de un segundo la rubia se vio sumergida dentro del mar de sus memorias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los magos corrían de un lado a otro, intentando conseguir orden bajo el estricto mando de la tirana Erza, quién tenía todo perfectamente cronometrado en su lista de pendientes. Y nadie estaba dispuesto a desafiar esa lista, menos si la gran Titania tenía un látigo de mano a la vista.

Luces, flores, todo perfectamente acomodado en su sitio, y lo más idéntico posible al pasado cumpleaños de la mesa de Fairy Tail, quién lamentablemente no sobrevivó más allá del primer rugido del dragón que lanzó su hija, a la tierna edad de cuatro años.

Sin duda, extrañaba esa mesa. Marcó un comienzo en su historia, y compartió muchos momentos de felicidad junto a ellos, además, gracias a Happy todo mundo se había dado cuenta del lugar dónde fue concebida su hija, así que cuándo se enteraron que por fin se casaban después de casi seis años de vivir juntos, decidieron colocar la misma ambientación que había en aquella fiesta, en su memoria.

Sus amigos eran tan tiernos, además de entrometidos. —Y bien, Lucy…—Llamó Erza al notarla distraída en sus pensamientos. —Cuentame una vez más cómo fue que Natsu te pidió matrimonio.

Sus mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo, mientras evadía su mirada. —B-Bueno, aún no sé exactamente lo que pasó…—Suspiró. —Sólo recuerdo que un tipo molesto estaba coqueteándome y cuándo Natsu apareció para espantarlo, él le respondió "no tiene tu nombre". Así que Natsu se enfureció, lo golpeó y luego me pidió matrimonio…—Bajó la mirada entristecida. — ¿Es patético, verdad? Fueron cinco años en los que no le dije nada para no presionarlo y de pronto me lo pide solo porque quiere que lleve un título de propiedad…

—Oh, vamos. —Le alentó la pelirroja. —No es tan malo. Yo sé de muy buena fuente que el idiota lleva años tratando de decirlo, pero nunca había tenido el valor…

—Lo sé. —Masculló Gray, uniéndose a la conversación. Su trabajo de estatuas de hielo estaba terminado. Tras él la mujer de la lluvia la miraba con una sonrisa. —No sabes cuántas veces nos preguntó por ayuda, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba arruinándolo.

—B-Bueno—Interrumpió nerviosa la maga de agua—Juvia sabe por medio de Happy que Lucy-san también lo arruinó varias veces.

La rubia los miró incrédula, encontrándole de pronto sentido a todas esas veces en las que su novio se ponía rojo, echando humo de las orejas y balbuceaba sin parar. Mientras ella cómodamente lo mandaba al carajo. — ¿Ustedes creen…?

—Claro. La chimenea andante te quiere, sino hace mucho que hubiera dejado de pelear con Nashi por tu atención. —Ladeó el rostro, escuchando en el fondo del gremio los gritos de los únicos miembros de cabello rosa y elemento fuego que discutían acaloradamente sobre quién se iba a casar con Lucy. —Es un idiota.

Lucy asintió. —Mi idiota…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó la ojiverde, exaltando a la mujer por unos momentos. Rió levemente, incapaz de creer que se hubiera ido tanto tiempo. — ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Sólo recordando viejos tiempos…

—No deberías estar aquí. —Señaló hacia su vientre apenas abultado. —Sabes que papá se pondrá como loco si te ve ayudando…

—Está bien, hice cosas peores cuándo estaba embarazada de ti… —Sonrió recordando, aunque su hija la miró sin entender. —La que no debería estar aquí eres tú…—Nashi gruñó con fastidio, pero su madre supo reconocer que en el fondo sólo estaba nerviosa. — ¿Qué haces sin arreglar en el día de tu boda? Anda vamos, yo te ayudo…—Y la arrastró sin darle tiempo a reclamar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Unos toques suaves en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación.

El tiempo estaba pasando tan rápido. Hace apenas unos instantes se encontraba platicando con Erza y Gray sobre su futuro y ahora estaba aquí, encerrada en un cuarto del gremio junto a Juvia y Levy que la habían arrastrado para terminar de arreglarla. —Te ves hermosa, Lu-chan…

—Natsu-san va a quedar impresionado…

Y no sería el único. Aún no podía creer en la hermosa figura que le regalaba su reflejo; el velo caía con delicadeza sobre su rostro, maquillado a la perfección y sin excesos, su cabello rubio caía en largas ondas que formaban una cascada y el hermoso vestido de novia resaltaba su figura, además de que el blanco resaltaba el tono de su piel.

La puerta sonó con un crujido al abrirse, y la pequeña figura avergonzada de su hija hizo su aparición en el cuarto. — ¡Estás preciosa mamá! —Gritó con entusiasmo y alegría, lanzándose al frente de su vestido, abrazando la tela que podía abarcar. —Mi mamá es la más linda de este lugar.

—Muchas gracias Nashi, tu también estás lindisima. —La infante se miró a sí misma, luego sonrió con confianza y alzando el pulgar.

— ¡Claro, soy tú hija! —Hizo una mueca y murmuró—Aunque tenga el cabello de papá…

La música de afuera comenzó a resonar con mayor fuerza y sus amigas le hicieron lugar para pasar. Arregladas como las damas de honor (y con pesar de ellas, Erza y Mira habían masacrado por ser las madrinas) se colocaron tras la rubia, y Nashi tomó su mano, alentándola a caminar. — ¿Estás lista, mamá?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La maga celestial buscó con la mirada por todos lados, desesperada. No quedaba tiempo, en cinco minutos más su hija se casaría y el idiota de su esposo no aparecía por ningún lado. — ¡Gray! —Cogió al exhibicionista por el cabello, a falta de camisa y pantalón. — ¿Sabes dónde está Natsu? ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a ir sin ropa!?

— ¡¿Cómo diablos…!? —Lucy lo zarandeó. —Ah, el flamitas estaba llorando en la esquina de allá… —Se soltó del agarre. — ¡Juvia, la ropa de repuesto!

Loxar apreció al instante y le encargó con la mirada no dejarlo desnudarse, ella asintió y se marchó en busca de su marido…

Justo como lo dijo Gray, él estaba llorando en una esquina. —¿Natsu?

— ¡Luce! —Se abalanzó sobre ella, tomandola entre sus brazos con posesividad.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó con suavidad, acariciando su cabello salmón mientras él hipaba. —Nashi te está esperando…

—No quiero—Acomodó el rostro entre sus pechos. —Aún no sé si hice lo correcto…

—Tenías que dejarla ir Natsu, fue muy maduro de tu parte aceptarlo…

—Mi niña…—Acarició su vientre, la rubia se dejó mimar, enternecida. — ¿Sabes? No es que no este feliz Luce, te voy a tener para mi sola, al menos por un ratohasta que llegue mi nuevo rival, es sólo que… ¿Con quién va a pelear ahora? Seguramente Siegrain no querrá atacarla o Erza lo castra.

S esposa lo miró sonriendo con melancolía. Definitvamente extrañaría todos los hermosos momentos que habían vivido junto a su hija, pero lamentablemente había que dejarla marchar. —Vamos Natsu, me vas a hacer llorar. —Y lo ayudó a levantarse, abranzandolo mientras ambos emprendían el camino al altar, llorando tant6o de tristeza como felicidad.

Ante la marcha nupcial ambas mujeres caminaron de la mano. A pesar de que el maestro y algunos de sus compañeros habían insistido en entregarla en el altar, al final habían terminado por decidir que lo mejor sería dejar a la pequeña hija de ambos, que cuál celosa guardiana de sus padres les había desafiado a duelo por el honor de entregar a su madre.

La música resonó en todo el lugar y los asistentes tomaron su sitio. La preciosa maga celestial abanzóhacia su amado, de la mano de su pequeña que lucía orgullosa el ser quién entregara a su madre.

A unos metros de llegar, Nashi frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante. Y aunque Natsu tomó su mano para guiarla, la pequeña no les soltó. —Me retracto, ya decidí que seré yo con quién se va a casar mamá…

Natsu dudó, celoso pero luego sonrió, divertido por su reacción. —Te propongo un trato. ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos con ella los dos?

— ¿¡En serio!? —Luego murmuró. —Seré la esposa de mamá y papá.

El maestro los miró a todos, acomodanse cada quién en su asiento correspondiente. Los invitados estaban bien ubicados, la ceremonia había comenzado y Lucy se había encargado que a a pesar de los berrinches de Natsu guiara a su hija hasta el altar.

Siegrain la miró esperanzado, completamente endiosado con la belleza de su futura esposa. Y aunque el padre de la novia quería dar media vuelta y correr con ella, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre por entregarla a una persona que la veía con los mismos ojos de amor que siempre trató de profesarle a su mujer.

Los pasos se le hicieron cada vez más pesados conforme avanzaban y el tacto de su niña desvanecerse lentamente. El joven de cabello azul tomaba la mano de una de las personan más importates en su vida con tanta delicadeza y cuidado que no tuvo el valor de impedirlo. —Más te vale que la protejas. —Amenazó, y él asintió.

—Con más que mi vida.

Y Natsu fue complacido, dispuesto a marchar a su lugar junto a la maga celestial. Nashi le dedicó una mirada dulce, antes de ver con complicidad a su prometido y murmurar algo que los hizo sonreír. —Espera papá…

Dragneel se detuvo, impresionado que no usara su nombre. Siegrain extendió su brazo hacia ambos. —Le propongo un trato. —Exclamó con voz divertida, haciéndole recordar. —¿Le parece si nos casamos los dos con ella?

El gremio entero lanzó una exclamación, mientras el de cabello rosa se abalanzaba sobre su hija y nuero para estrecharlos con fuerza. A su lado, Erza exigía unirse a la boda y la señora Dragneel intentaba contenerla junto a Jerall y sus lágrimas.

Todos los miembros lanzaron una ovasión. Definitivamente Fairy Tail era el mejor gremio de todos.

**o**

**o**

**o**

**N/Kou:** ToT A nada de terminar el día 7... No puedo creer que perdí el cuatro y el final de este, en fin. Espero que les haya gustado, finde la re-edición ;D

PD: Debo lemon.


End file.
